


To Chaperone a Dance

by Slothquisitor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothquisitor/pseuds/Slothquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derpy-Giraffe requested Cullen and Mara breaking away from a dance to kiss, and I said that if that was not how the kiss went in this AU I would totally write that. So here, have an AU of the AU that is ridiculous and trope-y and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Chaperone a Dance

In Cullen’s opinion there were few things worse than chaperoning a dance. At least it was Homecoming, which meant that instead of being trapped inside a hot sweaty school gym they were outside. 

He had to give the student council credit for turning the school courtyard into something actually resembling a dance. Twinkle lights were draped overhead, like hundreds of fireflies against the dark sky. There weren’t stars, the sky was cloudy, but the moon found its way through the breaks every so often. There was a slight breeze blowing from the nearby canyon, and the kids danced the night away in a patchwork of color. 

Chaperoning wasn’t a difficult job, but it was a bit of a boring one. This year he had been given the added job of keeping an eye on the refreshment table as well, and if anything looked low, refilling it. 

The only good thing about the whole evening was the blonde elf standing just a few paces away. Cullen suspected that Dorian had asked them both to be chaperones in a well-meaning attempt to get them spending more time together, and Cullen couldn’t seem to mind. 

She looked beautiful, she wore a simple black dress but it hugged every curve of her body perfectly and Cullen couldn’t help but stare. Her blonde hair was styled in the usual loose curls, but she’d pinned back one side of it, which made her green eyes stand out even more. 

He’d been teetering on the precipice of action for weeks now, wanting to do something or say something and find out if she felt the same way he did. Dorian had been prodding him for weeks, and at some points Varric as well. He mostly believed they wouldn’t encourage him he didn’t have at least a chance, but worried Varric was just looking for a laugh at his expense. 

The water cooler was looking a little low and so Cullen grudgingly walked to the table and picked it up so he could go refill it in the faculty room. 

“Looks like the cookies could use a refresh as well,” her voice startled him. He hadn’t realized Mara had followed him. She picked up the tray of cookies with a smile. 

“It does,” he agreed returning her smile. 

“I think Blackwall and Sera can keep an eye on things while we go take care of this, don’t you think?” Mara said. 

She was going to come with him. He nodded, “I absolutely agree.”

Her shoes clicked on the pavement as they walked towards the school building and the side entrance that would lead them to the faculty room. They walked as close together as they could with him carrying the water cooler. 

Mara used her key card to unlock the door, “Having fun?”

“I’m not sure a school dance is my idea of a great Saturday night, but it’s not terrible,” Cullen said, heading into the building while she held the door, cookie tray balanced in one hand. 

“Yeah, it’s good to see the kids having so much fun, but I’d much rather be home in pajamas watching a movie or something,” Mara admitted. 

“You look great though,” Cullen said, words flying out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

Her cheeks darkened as she smiled at him, “Thanks, you look pretty good yourself, Rutherford.” 

She walked past him, down the hall and turning left into the faculty room. He took a deep breath before following her. She stood at the big faculty table, arranging cookies on the platter. The table was covered in half opened cookies and refreshments. The wall closest to him was lined with shelves that had been turned into boxes that stood mostly empty, and he and Mara were gloriously alone. His shirt suddenly felt a size too small, and his palms began sweating, making his hold on the cooler precarious.  

Cullen set the water cooler on the ground before losing his grip, pulled the lid off and began filling a pitcher in the sink in order to refill the cooler. Mara would be done before he was, and he hoped she’d stay with him, if only for him to have a few more minutes with her. 

“So did you attend all your dances in high school?” Mara asked, a teasing lilt to her voice. 

Cullen chuckled, “One or two, more than enough to know they weren’t my thing.”

Mara laughed, “What about it wasn’t your thing?”

“The dressing up and the formality, not to mention the dancing,” Cullen shook his head remembering just how dreadful he’d been at it, his poor dates had been saints to put up with him. 

“You don’t like dancing?” Mara asked. 

“It’s more of a matter of being terrible at it.”

“I don’t know if I believe that,” Mara crossed her arms, leaning back against the table. 

He poured a filled pitcher into the water cooler and put it back under the stream of water to fill again, “Believe me, so bad at it.”

He could still hear the music from the courtyard in the faculty room, it was muffled but there. The song was a slow one and he realized Mara was listening as well when she smiled, “Prove it.”

He shut off the stream of water, meeting her defiant gaze, “Are you asking me to dance, Lavellan?”

She looked like she was thinking about it, and then shook her head, “No, just asking you to prove your dreadful dancing skills.”

He took a step closer to her. He had no desire to embarrass himself in front of her, but the thought of holding her close enough to dance with her was intoxicating. “Watch your toes,” he warned as he took another step. 

She pushed off the table and without her eyes ever leaving his, stood close enough to him to make his breath hitch. He took one of her hands in his and settled his other hand on her waist, and then he began to sway them in a clumsy circle. 

No words were exchanged between them for a moment and then she smirked up at him, “You’re not as bad at this as you think.”

“Don’t jinx it, I haven’t stepped on you yet,” Cullen murmured. 

With her in his arms he was aware of just how much smaller she was than him, the top of her head just clearing his shoulder. She shifted her hand out of his, bringing both her arms up to his neck and moving even closer. His free hand found her waist, unsure what she was doing. 

“You’re not going to step on me,” she whispered, and then her face drew of closer to his. She’d moved up to her tiptoes to make herself taller and then her lips brushed against his. 

He was unprepared for her boldness, he found himself slack-jawed and in awe for just a moment too long. Maker, was this really happening? She pulled back, concern coloring her gaze but he followed her, kissing her back with fervor. 

She melted into his arms as their lips moved together, a little clumsy at first, but becoming more sure as they learned and explored. Her lips were soft, pliant against his, but his neck was quickly growing uncomfortable from the angle. 

He had no plans to stop kissing her though, so he pushed her back to the table sliding cookie boxes and the platter back from the edge so he could set her on it. It made her a little taller, and the surprised gasp that came from her mouth when he picked her up had been completely worth it. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, drew from her a tiny sigh that heated his blood. He buried a hand in the silken strands of her hair, deepening the kiss, while she grasped a handful of his shirt. 

He pulled back hesitantly, worried that he’d pushed too far too quickly, but the way she looked up at him assauged all his fears. Her face was full of affection, eyes dark and a smile gracing her lips. They were both silent, unwilling to break the calm and perfection of the previous moment. 

She spoke first, “You’re a better kisser than you are a dancer I think.”

Her tease startled laugh out of him, “Oh really?” 

“Might need you to kiss me a bit more to make sure though,” she smiled, looking up at him through dark lashes. 

He raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

She nodded and he took her face in his hands, “I think I can arrange that.” He pressed a tender kiss to her lips, one devoid of urgency. It still left them both breathless. 

“We should get back out there or Sera will come looking for us,” Mara said apologetically. 

He released her and put a step between them, “I agree, there’s only an hour left of the dance.”

“And then?” 

He smirked, “Then we can continue this away from the school.”

She smiled, green eyes bright, “I’ll see you out there on the dance floor, Rutherford.”

She picked up the cookie tray and left the faculty lounge, tossing a wink back at him before she walked out. Cullen slumped against the wall next to the sink, still not sure this was all real. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
